


Where It Started

by RageHappyRoses



Series: How It Happened. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bison!Burnie, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hybrid AU, M/M, padalickinggood, rooster!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/gifts).



He hated walking the hallways, it was the worst part of his day. You would think since they were all seniors they'd know better than to pick on Matt as often as they did or at all really. It wasn't really his fault they picked on him anyway, they made fun of his feathers and made obscene clucking noises. It wasn't Matt's fault he was born a rooster hybrid. He stopped in his tracks and debated waiting in the bathroom until the bell rung, not caring if he was late. There stood the group down the hall, laughing together, a wolf hybrid, a cheetah hybrid, and a coyote hybrid. Just as Matt began to take a step back the cheetah hybrid named Steven noticed him.

"Hey! It's tail feathers!" He laughed and the group began to walk toward him. Matt tried to run but he wasn't very fast compared to them, the wolf, Aiden, caught up.

"Where you going little bird?" He said slyly and wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulder.

"L-leave me alone" he quietly pleaded. 

"Do any cock a doodle do-ing lately?" Aiden chuckled. 

"The only cock a doodle he's doing is the one in his mouth every night" the coyote, Danny, laughed, the others joined.

"P-please " he pleaded again. 

"Shut up fag" Steven growled and landed a fist in to his stomach. Matt curled over to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He felt one of them pull at his feathers, causing him to crow out in pain.

"There it is! Cock a doodle do bird boy!" Aiden laughed and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Please...p-please" Matt cried softly, hoping they'd listen. They only kicked at him, plucking a few of his feathers off. He waited and waited for it to be over but it didn't seem like they'd stop anytime soon.

"Hey assholes! Leave him the hell alone!" A voiced yelled down the hall. There was snickering above Matt as he slowly opened his eyes to see the guy down the hall. 

"What are you gonna do about it buffalo wings?" Danny smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm a bison." He growled and stepped closer, helping Matt up. Aiden rolled his eyes and threw another punch, the bison hybrid catching his fist. 

"Did I stutter? Leave him alone." He growled and glared down the taller boy. 

"Whatever Burns, have fun sucking each others dicks, fags" Aiden snapped before walking off, the others following.

"Are you alright?" The bison sighed. Matt nodded and looked him up and down, varsity football jacket, obviously well built and in the group of people Matt was particularly not fond of. The popular people persay. 

"Name's Burnie, you?" He raised an eyebrow at the rooster hybrid who looked really shocked. Just then the bell rang and Matt began a dash down the hallway. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I'm gonna be late" Matt said quickly and ran off. Burnie found himself staring after Matt, ears flicking in amusement as he smirked to himself. 

\------------------------------------------------

Later that week Burnie sat in the library, he was supposed to be studying seeing as he was in Study Hall but he couldn't focus not did he want to be studying. Burnie really couldn't focus because he was too busy looking at Matt that was across the room, reading. Burnie had long since admitted as the week went on that Matt was the most attractive hybrid he's ever seen, hell the most attractive person he's ever seen. The bison quickly made up his mind and made his way across the room to Matt and pulled out a chair next to him, smiling and waving silently when he looked up from his book. 

"Hey, it's me from three days ago, Burnie? Remember?" He whispered, looking to see if the librarian would catch him talking. Matt only nodded with a nervous look on his face. 

"Oh come on, talk to me, please?" Burnie sighed before his eyes met with the librarian that shushed him feircely. The bison rolled his eyes and looked to Matt to see if he would at least say hello. 

"So...you're name is Matt?" Burnie's voice was a whisper again. Matt nodded and shifted in his seat a bit. 

"That's cool, I like your feathers" the bison hybrid gave him a small smile. Matt felt his face heat up in a light blush as he muttered out a 'thank you'. 

"So you can talk!" Burnie smiled and flicked his ears happily. The librarian again shushed him, he chuckled and smiled a bit in her direction. The rooster hybrid made a small sound as the bell rung and began to pack up his things. 

"W-wait wait wait!" Burnie tried to stop him but Matt blushed as he shoved a folded up piece of paper to his chest and ran off. Burnie sighed and looked down at the paper in confusion and smiled at the scrawled name on the top. 

_Burnie_

_(P.S. Thanks for helping me the other day)_


	2. That Night

It had been three whole months since Burnie and Matt first met and they'd talked for a while. That note that Matt shoved at him happened to have his phone number so they were both found talking away on the phone until early in the morning. Burnie did most of the talking, knowing that Matt was still shy around him. Eventually Matt became more open and they began dating. Matt had to admit he never saw himself being with someone like Burnie but he was happy with him.

They normally walked the halls together, holding hands and ignoring the group that always picked on Matt. They didn't bother them as much, just a few harsh words here and there. Matt was currently grabbing a few books from his locker for the weekend. He had so much homework he almost felt unmotivated to do it. The rooster hybrid smiled as he exited the school and saw his boyfriend waiting by his car. 

"Hey Burnie" Matt smiled lightly at him. Burnie smirked up from the ground and wrapped his arms around the rooster's waist.

"Hey, guess what? My parents are gone for the weekend, wanna spend it over my house?" Burnie asked lowly after placing a small kiss on Matt's lips. Matt blushed lightly at the thought, no doubt Burnie would try something. The bison was hinting lately at intimacy, he would lightly play with Matt's tail feathers or trail his kisses down his neck. To be honest he wasn't too sure if he wanted this with Burnie just yet but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to spend the weekend at his boyfriends house ans what ever happened, happened.

"Yeah..." Matt agreed softly. Burnie smiled and hopped into the driver's seat, Matt getting in the passenger seat.

"This is gonna be great, we'll go get your stuff and you can tell your parents, they'll let you stay, they practically love me" Burnie chuckled and drove off.

\-----------------------------------

A few minuets of searching for Matt's clothes they finally left with a wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Hullum. Once they arrived at Burnie's house they immediately ordered pizza and began to get comfy on the couch playing video games. A few rounds of halo and slices of pizza later Burnie was getting bored with it. 

"Are you ever trying? I just won again!" Matt said with a wide smile, turning to his boyfriend and his smile quickly dropping when he saw he bored expression.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked, crawling over to sit in the bison's lap. Burnie smiled and ran a hand through Matt's hair.

"yeah, now that you're here" he chuckled and pulled the rooster hybrid into a kiss. Matt pulled away so their lips barely brush and smirked.

"You're an idiot" he scoffed before he continued kissing his boyfriend. Burnie sighed into he kiss, moving his hands to Matt's waist, the pace of the kiss picking up. Matt tended a bit at Burnie's hands but moved his arms around the bison's neck. It was now apparent where Burnie was taking this when he began to lay Matt back on the couch. Matt panicked and pushed his boyfriend away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Burnie asked, ready to get off of him.

"Not here" Matt just barely whispered. Burnie nodded and got up along with Matt and lead them to his bedroom. Burnie's hands went straight to Matt's waist, kissing him and pushing them back slowly onto the bed. Matt couldn't help but smile at the thought of this happening.

\------------------------------------

The next morning Matt groaned as he woke up, trying to snuggle closer into his boyfriend's side. Burnie let out a light chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and he rubbed circles into the rooster's shoulders. Matt sighed happily as he looked around the bed to see a few of his feathers resting on top of the blanket. 

"Fucking amazing" he sighed and closed his eyes to sleep just a little bit more.


End file.
